


Go-between

by VanillaMostly



Category: Brick (2005)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, POV Minor Character, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People find him for their own reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go-between

“Hey, Brain.”

It’s Emily. Brain nods at her, hands still moving on his Rubik's cube. She nods back. Her eyes shift.

“Where’s Brendan?”

Brain shrugs. “Haven’t seen him. Been a while.”

She sits down next to him, pulling in her knees to rest her cheek against them. She taps her feet.

Brain doesn’t ask. He knows people find him for their own reasons, and if they’ll say why then they’ll say why.

Emily sits there, tapping her feet, playing with her skirt. Brain finishes the Rubik's cube and sets to scrambling it again.

In the distance the first bell rings.

This jerks Emily to raise her head. Brain gets a look at her, side-ways. She’d lost a lot of weight since he last saw her.

“I… I should go,” she says. She wipes her eyes and black makeup comes off the back of her hand.

Brain watches her stand up, the Rubik's cube turning beneath his fingers.

“You okay, Em?”

He doesn’t usually ask people this, and Emily knows. She smiles a smile that’s a shade similar to one Brain remembers.

“I’m cool. Thanks, Brain.” She ruffles his hair and turns to go.

Brain counts her footsteps to six when she stops. Her clogs scrape against the concrete in place. Brain counts to ten seconds till she speaks.

“What’s his locker number?”

Brain doesn’t look up. “518.”

Emily pauses for what Brain counts to be 2.5 seconds, then walks off.

 

 

 


End file.
